Breaking ceramic tiles is a very hard job and special chisels have been developed for that task. Still, doing that manually is hard and takes a long time. Powered devices have been developed over the years such as:
US20070228805 by Due which describes a power hammer apparatus including a cart and a power hammer arrangement mounted at a front region of the cart. The power hammer arrangement includes a reciprocating bit that contacts a working surface to break up the working surface as the power hammer is advanced by the power-driven cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,240,682 by Kennard describes a jackhammer trolley comprising a mainframe member with a clamp member at the bottom end and an extension bracket portion at the top end, a base frame member removably attached to the mainframe member by pivoting joints with at least one wheel member removably attached to its bottom, a handle member having a hand lever attached to said top end, and at least one vibration dampener fixed to said top or bottom end of the mainframe member.
There are several drawbacks and limitations the the prior art most notably in the possible adjustments which are limited to a few positions, which means that not every user can find an optimum ergonomic position in which to work, as not all sizes are covered. The machine of the prior art, lack some basic folding capabilities which can make the machine more compact for easy transportation even in a passenger car. Most importantly, the angle of the chisel is limited to specific angles that can only be modified prior to using the machine, not in use. Also, there are limitations in the adjustments, more particularly the handle part which may not be suitable for a wide range of user sizes.